Alien's vs Predator
by Original Sister
Summary: After Edward leaves her in the woods Bella is bitten by Victoria and left to go through the change alone. Years later she's captured by the government and adopted by Peter Weyland. Cue her Father's newly built android and life is about to get interesting.
1. Prologue

Alien's vs Predator

Summary: After Edward leaves her in the woods Bella is bitten by Victoria and left to go through the change alone. Years later she's captured by the government and adopted by Peter Weyland. Cue her Father's newly built android and life is about to get interesting.

Twilight & Prometheus Crossover

Pairing: Bella/David

 **Author's Note: Hello all. So here we go, another latest creation. Always been a fan of the Alien's movies. I Have to say that I found David to be one hell of a character. He was crazy but amazing at the same time. Was disappointed that he wasn't paired off with someone at the end of Covenant, even if he was a bad dude. So here's my twist on things, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Twilight or Prometheus.**

Prologue

She stood overlooking the sleeping group of archaeologists, feeling a wave of envy wash over her suddenly. Wishing for the first time since becoming a vampire that she too could know the peace of slumber once more. It was well and all being a powerful force and not having to depend on anyone, but sometimes when situations became too hard to bare Bella missed the ability of being able to escape to the land of dreams. Maybe it was just her being a martyr, or maybe it was the whole thing of having her ex on board with his irritating family that made her feel this way.

"Belle?"

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment at the soothing sound of his voice.

"I was just about to come and find you." she says.

"Are you alright?" David asks walking up behind her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"There's no need to lie. I can sense your troubled."

Bella frowns and turns to face him.

"Troubled how? What have I to be troubled about exactly?"

"If not for a man who broke your heart, then an entire coven that destroyed your life. The very same coven that roam this ship and are causing you an immense amount of discomfort." David says causing Bella to sigh and slump her shoulders in defeat.

"Alright, so I'm a little pissed off. I thought I'd never have to see those assholes again. I'd rather they be anywhere but here, but there's not much I can do about it. Until we return to earth or find a giant supernova, we're stuck with them."

"I loathe them also. For what they did to you then and for what they're doing to you now. It grieves me to see you in such pain. I want so much to make it all go away, to bring you some sense of peace no matter how small it may be."

David then brings his hand up to brush his fingers against Bella's cheek. Bella who smiles sadly at his words places a hand on his chest.

"Thank you. But as long as your here, with me, that's all I'll ever need."

"I love you Belle. I only ever want for your happiness."

"You do make me happy. You've changed my life David. Given me something to live for again. I was alone for so long before I met you. I didn't know if it was possible for me to love anyone after Edward. But you proved me wrong."

Bella moves her other hand to cup his cheek feeling David lean into it.

"I love you, so much. And I'm so sorry for being so distant lately. It was nothing intentional toward you, I swear."

David nods.

"I know. I understand completely. However, should you feel so disheartened again… You know you can always talk to me. I'm not just your lover I'm also your friend. I'm here to listen." He says leaning his forehead on hers. "You've been my tower of strength since first we met. Now let me be yours."

Oh how he always had a way with words. Unable to resist a second longer Bella tilted her head up and captured his lips. Others could say what they like, David knew he had a soul… The trick was he was just good at hiding it. No one got to see his inner being, not even Weyland. If anyone had that privilege, it was her. His dearest Bella.

As he felt her arms wrap around his neck David once again felt that overwhelming sense of refuge. Being in Bella's arms was like coming home. When they were apart he felt somewhat lost and alone. But all of that quickly faded when she surrounded him with love and affection, something no other had ever shown him. That was just Bella though to a fault. She was the most decent and kind-hearted person he'd ever known. Like him she was treated indifferent for her immortal nature that these fools seem to forget did not come willingly on her part. Neither of them asked to be what they were, so how could that possibly make them outcasts?

"Make love to me, please." Bella huskily whispers as both pulled back after several minutes.

David not needing to be asked twice happily swept her up into his arms with ease.

" _As you wish._ " David says duplicating a movie quote.

"Oh god. You've been watching Princess Bride again, haven't you?"

" _Why I never._ "

Bella bursts into giggles as he does Jack's line from Burlesque. David who smiles in victory then escorts them to their private bed chambers where he had every intention of worshiping his Queen.

 **Author's Note: So what do we think of this so far? Should I carry on? Let me know.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Earth – April 15** **th** **, 2024**

BPOV

Well here it is, todays the big day. I was finally gonna get to see the outside world for the first time in 5 years. I could practically taste that ocean air now. God how I missed it. Oops, sorry. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well allow me to elaborate that for you.

You see after Edward had dumped me, due to my 18th birthday disaster, my humanity had met an unfortunate end. No sooner had the coward abandoned me in the woods I'd been ambushed by Victoria who had given me a severe beat down, to the point I thought for sure I was gonna die. But oh no… Death was most certainly too kind. Instead of just putting me out of my misery Victoria had bitten me and ran off. The change itself was excruciating. I'd thought broken bones was bad, oh how wrong I was. Her venom had spread through my body like the fires of hell.

Once it was over I'd woke up to find myself at Jacob's house with his father, Harry Clearwater and Sam Uley all staring at me with looks of sorrow and disgust. They explained how Sam had found me and chased Victoria out of town. He'd then had no choice but to bring me to the Black's seeing as I couldn't go back home, given the circumstances. It was then that they told me about the Quileute legends and how they were true. Each of them were part of a Tribe that carried the DNA structure of shape shifters, aka Wolves. I'd been shocked to say the least, it explained why Edward was always so uncomfortable around Jacob. Vampire's and Werewolves were natural enemies, it made sense.

It was Billy who then dropped the bomb by saying that I'd have to leave Fork's immediately, and never come back. Naturally I was pissed at this and gave one hell of an argument about Victoria and how she could or would possibly return, the next time for Charlie. Sam assured me however that my dad would be well guarded, always. But if I didn't leave he would have no choice but to deal with me then and there. I could hardly believe my ears. I was the one who'd nearly died at the hands of a crazy revenge seeking nomad, and _I_ was being threatened? The argument had gone on for a bit longer before finally I'd caved and agreed to leave. I'd gone back home only after Sam had helped me to hunt and packed my stuff whilst Charlie was asleep. I wrote a letter saying goodbye and how much I loved him, before tearfully walking out on both my home and my father.

2 years following my departure I'd flown to New York City where I'd found a small but doable apartment and gotten a job as a waitress. In that time I'd gotten over Edward and come to terms with the fact that he wasn't worth the heartache. Same went for the rest of his fucked-up family. I'd trusted them and they'd stabbed me in the back. Anytime I so much as hear the word 'Cullen' now I turn a blind eye and walk away. I missed my family and thought of them every minute of every day. I wished like hell I could get in contact with them and let them know I was okay, but then told myself if I did I'd only be putting them in danger.

In 2019 a huge fire had broken out in Italy. The entire town of Volterra had been wiped out along with the Volturi coven itself. As I understood it things had gotten too suspicious over there and it had led to a warzone. Well as you can imagine rumors soon spread and the next thing you know the existence of vampires is being plastered all over the news. The humans soon retaliated and we were hunted like animals, those who were caught were either destroyed or placed in a locked down facility. It saddens me to say that I managed to slip up one day when I used my speed to save a little girl from being hit by a bus. Dozens of witnesses had seen the entire thing take place and I was taken in. Now, I could easily have fought them off and escaped. But I had a better plan in mind. I wanted to convince the world that not all vampires were wicked and maybe work out some sort of treaty between us.

Now here I was five years later. Still stuck in this godforsaken cell with nothing but fucking researchers surrounding me every day. Originally, I'd been placed in a cell block with the rest of my kind. But that was before I received a visit from a guy named Peter Weyland who had watched my 'heroic deed' (as he put it) on footage, and was intrigued. He asked why I'd surrendered so easy, which I answered honestly. I told him I had no intention of hurting anyone and just wanted what was best for all of us. Weyland then had me transferred to a more private unit where I was put in another cell, only this one was a hell of a lot bigger. It was made of stainless steel glass, designed to keep people like myself contained. And also it was in one room on its own.

I was monitored twenty-four seven making me feel like a fucking lab rat. I was provided with blood morning evening and night so that wasn't so bad. The only thing that got to me was the odd comment now and then. How it must degrade me to be a vampire. To no longer have a soul or purpose in life. You know, shit like that.

Fuck it. What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger.

Just then the sound of the lab doors opening causes me to look up from the book I was currently reading. And wouldn't you know it, it was Mr CEO himself.

"Mr Weyland, your late." I say placing aside the book on the couch.

"And a good afternoon to you too Isabella." he smirks ascending the stairs to my cell.

"I do so hope you haven't gone back on your word about releasing me."

"You and I both know that I am a man of my word. And I have no desire to go back on it."

I nod at this and come to a stand.

"Then you won't mind if you tell these...nice people...to let me out." I said doing my best to hold back the sarcasm.

"All in due course. First, I want to introduce you to someone." Weyland says and touches his ear to speak into a device. "Bring him in."

Like clockwork the doors opened once more and in walked a man I'd never seen before escorted by two guards. He had blonde hair, wore grey shirt and pants with white slip on shoes. He was quite tall in stature and had a body built for an athlete.

"David. Come, my son."

'Son?' I inwardly questioned.

"I would like you to meet someone." Weyland says as David comes to join his side. "David, this is Isabella. Isabella this is my son."

"Hello Isabella." David smiles at me.

Oh my god. His voice. It was beautiful.

"Hello David." I spoke smiling back in return.

"Isabella like you David is an immortal being." Weyland tells him.

"A vampire." David utters.

"Yes. She can't grow old. She'll never eat. Never sleep. Never die. She can only feed on blood."

Yeeeah, just talk about me like I'm not even here. That's perfect.

"Human blood?"

I jump in at that point.

"Or animal. I only drink human blood that's bagged. I'd never willingly feed on anyone."

David looking as if he was taking something in nodded after a minute. And that's when I noticed how tense he'd looked since walking through the door. His posture was so serious that it reminded me of a soldier going to war.

"You said he was immortal like me." I said addressing Weyland. "How? I mean no disrespect at all but he can't possibly be vampire because he just seems too...human."

"Oh, David is far from human, I assure you. He is in fact, my creation." Weyland says placing a hand on David's shoulder.

"Your creation?"

"He is of Artificial Intelligence, made especially by Weyland Corporation."

"A robot? He's a robot?!" I gap in shock.

"Yes. And I am his creator."

"Well shit, I've got some serious catching up to do." There was no doubt in that. "So, what is it exactly you do David?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I can do almost anything that is asked of me." David says.

And that was the answer I was looking for.

"So he's a servant? Is that it? What's the matter Weyland? Can't make your own coffee?" I ask scolding the hot shot.

"Now now Isabella, your reading too much into it." Weyland defends himself.

I raise a brow.

"Am I? Or maybe I'm just on the ball when I say that no man should be made to serve. It's immoral for god sake."

"Perhaps. But David was made to perfection. He doesn't quite feel human emotions. That would require a soul, which he does not own."

I felt disgusted when Weyland said this. Not just for the way he put it, but also for the look in David's eyes that tugged at my frozen heart strings. Soulless my ass.

"You. Are. Vile. I've met my fair share of assholes, but you top them all." I hiss.

Weyland didn't like that one bit.

"I didn't come here to be insulted Miss Swan. You want your freedom back, that's fine. But there is a condition."

I stalk forward getting a weird feeling about this.

"What condition?"

"From now on if you are to go anywhere outside of these walls you will personally have David here escort you."

I shrug.

"I can live with that I suppose…"

"I'm not finished yet." Weyland interrupts me.

'Oh, well then.' I thought to myself and motioned for him to carry on.

"As you know we do have you on system, so we will know where you are at all times. David shall be my eyes and here's from this point on. Should you try anything the slightest bit idiotic… I would hate to see you blown to pieces. Do we have an understanding?"

I tightened my jaw. The man truly had no shame.

"You know the next time you wanna talk about not having a soul, you should take a good long hard look in the mirror." I responded to the bastard in kind.

We faced off in a staring match before he gestured for Dr Baker down below to unlock the door. She pressed a button on the control panel and I watched in total eagerness as the door glided to the side, clearing my path.

'Freedom at last!' I mentally cheered.

Slowly and carefully I exited the cell taking notice how everyone in the room baring David were suddenly on edge. The guards had drawn up they're weapons the second I stepped over the threshold, while one or two geologists took a step back.

"Really? I mean seriously guys? I've been on my best behaviour these past five years and you can't so much as give me the benefit of the doubt?" I ask addressing the entire room before turning my attention to the guards. "And by the way, those bullets won't do shit. Vampire. Remember."

I hear Weyland chuckle from beside me.

"Actually, it's an M41A Pulse Rifle. They're our latest stock hold. Fully automatic with a thirty-millimetre grenade launcher. Designed to wipe out even the smartest of vampires."

Oh…

"Like I said, just give me the benefit of the doubt. None of you have anything to fear from me." I said, unappreciative with having my life threatened.

" _We'll just see about that. Freak." I hear the guard on the left mumble._

I had to fight back any urge to vamp out and literally tare his head from his shoulders. It was like these people just wanted to die. One vampire versus a pack of disrespectful humans, your gonna have problems.

"Shall we?"

Weyland holds his arm out to me in a gentleman like manner. However, I turn up my nose at this and just cross my arms over my chest.

"Just lead the way, ay Pete?"

His face fell at my response and I watched in pure satisfaction as he trudged down the stairs with a scold on.

"After you, Madam." David politely steps aside allowing me to go first.

"Thank you, David." I smile at him.

I was then led from the room followed by the guards who stalked behind us cautiously. We walked about five minutes along the corridor until Weyland came to an abrupt stop outside a large set of doors.

'What the hell is he up to now?'

A militant who'd been standing there saluted Weyland before then pinning in a code, and as the doorway opened I felt my breath hitch. Inside the room (if you could call it that) was an enormous size rainforest.

"W-whoa…" I stutter in awe.

Weyland motions me inside so I could get a better look. It had a tree house, waterfalls and a couple of birds here and there. The ceiling was see through glass. There was an upper level so you could stand and overlook the forest. The smell was fresh and inviting. All in all, it was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Weyland asks.

I nod.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so… Because it's yours."

This got me as I rotated round to face him.

"What?"

"You wanted your freedom back. Well this place is now your sanctuary of liberation. Consider this my gift to you, Isabella."

Wait a minute…

"No but…you said that if I proved to be of no threat that you would have me released." I argued.

"And I've kept my word. From now on you'll be free to wander this built in paradise on a day to day basis. With David as your chaperone of course."

Son of a Bitch!

"You tricked me. You knew damn well when I said freedom that I meant the outside world."

"Now Isabella, that would have been very irresponsible of me. To allow a vampire to simply roam free would be…chaos…for me." Weyland interprets with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"You really are the lowest of the low." I sneer at him clenching my fists.

I wanted so much to kill him right then and there, but told myself that it was a bad idea.

"No. I'm a very reasonable man Isabella. Once you get to know me you will come to see things my way. That, I can promise you." He then turns on his heel to leave the room. "David will stay with you now. I trust you will find his company rather…absorbing, if that. Do have yourself a pleasant day Miss Swan."

I shook my head in a fury. The last thing I saw before the doors shut on us was Weyland's smug expression before David and I were officially alone. Taking this time I vamped up to the platform above and perched myself down so my legs were dangling over the edge. I cursed myself for ever trusting a word that bastard said and thinking that I'd set some sort of example. Oh how wrong I'd been. Stupid Bella. Stupid stupid stupid.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I scream at the top of my lungs causing birds to go flying everywhere.

I wish I'd never given myself up that day. I should have run and not looked back. But then that's how life works isn't it? When you choose to walk down the wrong path and think about the 'what if's' later down the line. I had plenty of regrets, but the main was ever getting involved with the Cullen's. Had I just stayed clear of them in the first place maybe my life would have turned out a whole lot fucking better than what it was now. Or maybe not. Who knows.

It took seven minutes before David found me. I didn't bother to look up as I hear him approach and just kept my eyes on the greenery below.

"Are you alright?" he asks standing over me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you have the means to break me out of this hell hole... Then no, there isn't."

"I offer my most sincere condolences. I can only imagine what being trapped in this place must have done to you. My father's actions are inexcusable. I do not condone to such cruelty. I may not feel emotions myself, but I do understand them."

I chuckle slightly at this.

"Is that what he programmed you to believe? That you don't feel like everybody else?"

"It's what my father chooses to believe."

"And what do you believe David?"

It took him a moment to think about this before giving an answer.

"I believe that I wasn't made to serve. That I was designed for a purpose."

"Well do you know what I believe?" I ask looking at him. "I believe that your wrong. Oh you're right, you weren't born to serve and you certainly were made for a purpose. But underneath all of that, you do feel something. I saw your face before when Weyland said you had no soul. It was a look of hurt and offence. Of one having their dignity knocked down a notch by someone who's supposed to love them. And believe me when I say that I know exactly how that feels. So you see, you're not so different to us after all. Android or not, there is compassion in you David. Don't ever let him take that away from you."

"You truly believe I have a soul?" David softly asks me.

"Yeah. I do."

"But why? With the upmost respect it seems rather unethical for you to believe such a thing when we have only just become acquainted."

I shrug.

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith in people, no matter how unethical it may seem."

We dropped into silence as I narrowed my gaze elsewhere until I began to feel a little awkward with him leering over me like this.

"You know if we're gonna be spending time together, then you need to learn to chill." I said turning back to him.

"Chill?" David asks looking confused.

"You know, relax in other words. You don't need to be so uptight and head strong around me. I'm not your master or anything like that. I'm not gonna order you around. So just take a breather. Sit with me." I said tapping the space beside me.

He seemed rather unsure at first until finally he gave in, and all too nervously seated himself down.

"There, you see. That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"I suppose not."

"So... How does it feel being up close to a vampire?" I ask not understanding why his opinion mattered to me.

"It's not really any different than having the company of a human."

I scoff.

"Right. No difference at all. Except for the whole blood lust, speed and strength."

"The given advantages to everlasting life."

"Blood lust isn't an advantage. Not when it comes to feeding off a complete stranger's essence. It's grisly and unforgiving."

"I thought you said you don't feed off humans?"

"I don't. I'm just stating a point. Vampirism isn't as exciting as some people might think. Especially…when you're forced to leave what was once of your life behind." I whisper that last part in sorrow as Charlie came to mind.

"What happened? If you do not mind me asking. How did you become this?" David asks.

I puff.

"That is a looong story."

"And I am an exceptional listener."

I shrug at this in return.

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

 **Author's Note: So David and Bella have got things off to a good start. Weyland is a complete douche (but when was he not in the film). How he adopts Bella will soon come to light. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


End file.
